


Apple Pie Life

by marvelouslysherlockedhunter



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelouslysherlockedhunter/pseuds/marvelouslysherlockedhunter
Summary: Summary - Sam and Dean gets zapped into our universe again but this time it reminds them of the life they never had.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Apple Pie Life

"Dude! Where the hell are we?" Dean asked while looking around room which was beautiful but a little too exquisite for his taste.

"Dean? That's-look at this", Sam pointed at a picture which was placed on top of the fire place.

"What?" Dean said with a frown on his face and looked at the picture Sam was pointing at. It was a wedding photograph of him and-

"Is that...Sister Jo? What the hell?" Dean asked his eyes widening at thought that 'he' married Jo.

"I-I guess so", Sam said.

The Winchesters were interrupted when suddenly two tiny bodies crashed into Dean. The sudden impact made Dean fall ungraciously on his ass and before he could understand what was happening, the tiny bodies started to pile up on his body and started showering him with kisses and hugs.   


Sam looked with an amused and confused expression on his face at his brother who was trying to dodge the attacks made by the kids but froze when he felt a small pair of arms wrapped around his leg.

"Daddy?" Sam looked down to see a little boy of almost eight staring up at him with brown eyes. "D-daddy?" Sam's breathing hitched when he realised the little boy was his literal reflection. Sam bend down to get himself to the same height as the boy.

"Hey kiddo", Sam smiled at the boy. The kids had climbed down from Dean's body and now stood in front the hunters. Sam stifled a laugh when he saw his brother who was lying on the ground catching his breath.

"Daddy! Come on", a little blonde girl tugged at Dean's flannel.   


"Where are you taking us?" Sam asked the girl.

"Daddy! You promised us that you will take us to the icecream. Unca Jensen! You promised JJ", the boy whined.

"Daddy! Zeppy, Arrow and Odette are with Mommy and Aunt Mama. We want icecream", the girl, JJ pouted at the hunters.

"Okay okay. We will take you for the icecream. But can you give D-daddy and uh..Uncle...some time?" Dean asked JJ.

"Okay", the kids groaned and left the room.

"Hey! Stay inside the house! All of you", Sam called out behind the kids.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked.

"I don't know", Sam frowned.

"No seriously! What the hell?" Dean started to pace around the room.

"Come on", Sam grabbed Dean's attention, "we need to find a laptop".

The hunters started checking every room for a laptop.

"Ahah!" Sam exclaimed when he saw one in a room which appeared to be an office room.

Sam opened the laptop and it was not password protected and he started typing on it.

"So get this. You are Jensen Ackles, I'm Jared Padalecki"-

"Wait a minute! Didn't we come here to this universe when Balthazar zapped us?" Dean tilted his head in confusion, "but there were no kids that time".

"I think this is the same universe but the actors now have kids. So you or the actor who looks like you has three kids, JJ, Zeppelin and Arrow. And me or Jared also has...three kids. Tom, Shep and Odette", Sam said.

"Why would the witch send us to this weird universe?" Dean asked flailing his hands around him to point at his surroundings.

"I don't know, Dean! The witch said something with 'et quae aliquando viderat' which means", Sam started typing again, "everything you dreamed of".

"Son of a bitch! I hate witches", Dean groaned, "what are we supposed to do now? Take the kids to the icecream and pretend that everything's fucking awesome?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I guess. I mean we promised them after all....you know what, you go with them. I will be here and try to figure out how to get back", Sam said receiving a nod from his brother.  
  


"Great! So I'm stuck with three hyperactive munchkins", Dean groaned but went out of the room in search of the kids.

"Hey kiddos! Who wants icecream?" Dean yelled out and immediately he heard the pitter patters of small feet.

"Daddy will not go with us?" The boy who was called Shep asked.

"Shep,D-Daddy's got some work", Dean patted the boy's head but he saw the boy's lips start to quiver.

"Hey, hey! Daddy will make up to you", Dean started to soothe the boy.

"But Daddy promised!" The boy yelled. Dean felt like a fish out of water. He didn't know how to handle the situation.

"How about we cancel the icecream plan and watch a movie at home instead. Uncle..J-Jared can join in too", Dean tried to reason with the kids.

"Okay", the kids groaned but eventually agreed and Shep finally cheered up.

"Can I watch 'punzel?" JJ asked.

"'Punzel?" Dean cocked his head at JJ.

"No you can't! We watch Coco", Tom argued.

Dean and the three kids settled down into a couch. He started the movie and wrapped his arms around the kids out of his natural instinct, pulling them closer towards him.

Halfway through the movie, Sam walked into the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him. His brother was watching some stupid animation movie with kids but there was a smile of content playing on his lips. That's what they always wanted right? A family, a normal life. Sam felt his eyes become moist.

"Dea-Jensen?" Sam cleared his throat.

"Daddy! Come join us!" Tom called out from the couch.

"I will buddy. Jensen, c-can I talk to you for a second?" Dean nodded at Sam and pointed at the little girl who was holding him in a iron grip.

"I'll be back in a minute. Let me go talk to Uncle Jared, okay sweetheart?" Dean kissed the forehead of the girl and went to talk to Sam.

"What's up? Dude, you gotta check this movie out. I get why the kids love the movie so much". Dean chuckled at the thought of liking an animated movie.

"We can go back to our universe by doing a spell reversal", Sam said coming straight to the point.

"Oh", Dean said and looked back into the room.

"Dean?" Sam asked, "we need to go back so that Jared and Jensen can come back here. It's their life not ours".

"Uh-yeah. Yeah I know. Just give me five minutes", Dean said and walked back into the room.   


"Hey JJ? Can you give me a hug?" Dean's voiced cracked a bit.

"Of course Daddy!" JJ said and wrapped her tiny hands around Dean, "Why you sad daddy?"

"Daddy's not sad sweetheart. He j-just really happy that he got to see you", Dean whispered to JJ.

"Why is Unca Jensen sad?" Shep asked and crawled onto Sam's lap when he walked over and took a seat on the couch beside them.

"He is not sad, kiddo. He is-" Sam stole a glance at his brother. They didn't even know the kids very well but it all felt so normal, like they had known this kids from their birth - like they were their own. He had noticed how shocked Dean was when JJ had called him Dad but his eyes had lit up like a kid on a Christmas morning. He looked at the little boy on his lap.

"Sammy", Sam was broken from his trance when he heard Dean calling his name.   


"Hey kiddos. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay? Me and Uncle...Jared need to take care of something", Dean spoke softly to the kids.

"Daddy, can you we watch another movie after this?" JJ inquired.

"Yes, yes you can baby girl", Dean smiled at her and gave her one last hug.

"Your dad will be back", Dean got up and motioned his brother to follow him. Sam pulled the kids into a tight hug. He could feel his eyes started to water. He let go of the kids saying a silent goodbye to them and followed his brother out of the room.

"Do the spell. Let's get this over with", Dean sniffled.

Sam eyed his brother and started reading the spell aloud. Within minute they found themselves back in the safe place of the bunker.

"It worked", Dean said as if he didn't want the spell to work.

"Yeah, yeah it did. Dean, what happened"-

"Let's forget about it. The kids got back their own dads, I don't want to hear about this anymore. We have more important thing in our hands now. Chuck", Dean kept quiet for a moment.

"Sammy, I know what you're thinking but trust me when I say the apple pie life is not in our cards. This life, we can't escape it. We both tried brother but it always comes back and bites us in the ass", Dean said and went off to the kitchen to get himself a drink.

Sam scoffed at Dean's words. They needed to save the world, again. Why was it always upon them to save the goddamn world? Why couldn't they have what those two actors had? Why did they have to experience that just because a witch had zapped them to that universe? Why couldn't they just be happy for once?

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic, please let me know! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
